Finding Family
by kali6
Summary: Nolan Ross stumbled into love in the most unexpected ways (Nolan/Emily/Aiden, post-canon)


_I found Revenge after the first two seasons were done, and it was abundantly clear to me that Nolan loved with abandon but without much sense. This story is about Nolan loving the people who fit him (in my head)._

_This is for Miaou Jones, who was open for all kinds of Revengey shenanigans as part of RarePairFest 2013. There is an R-rated companion piece called "If I May" on my Archive of Our Own account (pen name 'kalisgirl')._

.

* * *

.

"Honeys, I'm home"

Nolan let the door swing shut with a satisfying bang. Tossing his keys in the tray on the hall table, he toed off his shoes and kicked them towards the wall.

"Put those away properly, or no dinner for you." Aiden's voice made Nolan jump.

"How...?" Nolan looked around quickly. "Clam Cam?"

Aiden's laugh preceded him into the hall. "No. I just know you. Your shoes are piled by the table, your coat is in a heap on the bench, instead of on its hook..."

Nolan picked up his coat quickly.

"... and your briefcase is lying in the middle of the hall waiting to be tripped over." Aiden rounded the corner. "Just like that." He pointed at the calfskin satchel with his cane.

Nolan snagged the bag's strap and slung it over his shoulder. He grinned at Aiden. "I can't imagine why you put up with me."

The other man made his way down the hall, leaning lightly on his walking stick. When he was close enough, he handed Nolan a tumbler of clear liquid. "Some days, I have to wonder myself. Good thing I fancy you, I suppose, or there'd be no living with you."

Nolan leaned in and kissed Aiden quickly. "Good thing you do. I can't imagine what I'd do without you."

"Well, the place would be a complete mess, for one thing," Aiden teased. "And no home cooked meal waiting for you after a long business trip."

"No handsome houseboy to bring me drinks," Nolan suggested, toasting him with the Chopin and soda.

"Exactly. You keep that in mind, mister," he laughed, prodding Nolan's foot with his cane.

Nolan glanced down. Aiden was using the ebony and silver walking stick today. His mind wandered to the first time he had seen that cane.

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Spring 2014**

"I need something sturdy, but not like a cane-cane," Nolan explains. "And not old. I mean, old is good, like a cool antique sword-cane or something, but not old like doddering old-man old."

The shop attendant nods. "I have a few pieces that might suit your needs." She turns away and moves deeper into the shop. Nolan remains where he is, fiddling with the fringe on his scarf. He wants to get back to the clinic, to Aiden. Aiden successfully crossed the therapy room without a walking frame this morning and they need to celebrate this victory.

For the past few months, Nolan's unexpected friend has been more surly than usual. Aiden is still, and understandably, angry at the series of events that resulted in four surgeries and months of physical therapy, and this anger has hardened into bitterness. Emily's machinations, the Initiative's ploys, Daniel's lack of skill with a gun: it has all taken its toll.

When Nolan arrived at Aiden's bedside, fresh from prison, he found a drugged-up, depressed shadow of his friend. When Nolan expressed relief at Daniel's lousy aim, Aiden laughed darkly and said he wished Daniel had hit his heart rather than shattering his femur. Then he asked if Emily was still sleeping with the bastard. Nolan was glad to be able to say no, but didn't have the heart to say it was because she'd moved on to Jack Porter's bed.

Nolan decided then and there that he would see Aiden through his recovery. And he did, bullying and bribing, using all the manipulative tricks he knew and a few he picked up from Emily. Over the months, he found himself becoming quite fond of the man. He enjoys Aiden's bitter world view, his sardonic humour, and it doesn't hurt that the man looked like a Greek god.

And now, when he is being honest with himself, he also admits that the other reason why he finds Aiden so attractive is that Aiden needs him and Nolan likes to be needed. He also likes to give presents, which is why he is standing in this store today, looking at walking sticks.

The attendant places four canes on a cloth: rosewood, chestnut, maple, and a rich ebony veined with silver traces.

Nolan knows before he even touches the carved handle. "This one."

.

* * *

.

"You go put that in your office, where it belongs," Aiden gestured at the satchel as he turned in the direction of the sunroom. "Dinner will be ready in twenty"

"I'll go make myself pretty."

"Good luck with that."

Nolan made a face at Aiden's retreating back, and then wandered down the hall to his room. He stripped off his suit jacket, tie, and shirt. He had just finished unhooking his trouser buttons when Emily walked into the room.

"Ems! Knocking?" Nolan clutched at his gaping flies.

Emily laughed. "Really?" Her smile was so much lighter and more genuine than it had been during their time in the Hamptons. "Modesty, Nolan? I never would have guessed."

Once upon a day, there had been a lot of things Emily had never guessed about Nolan. She knew them all now, but back in their revengey days she hadn't been the only one keeping secrets.

.

* * *

.

**Labour Day 2014**

"You ever planning on telling her?"

Aiden's voice rasps in Nolan's ear, making him jump. Somehow, hearing his lover's accented whisper when Aiden isn't there is more disconcerting than he'd expected. It certainly is adding a strange undertone of sexiness to his current task of infiltrating the Grayson's home to steal files, and it has just turned small talk with Jack and Emily into an awkward four-way conversation

The entire time he chatted with Emily and her current lover, Nolan had been overly aware of that Emily has no idea her former partner is in town, let alone listening in on her conversation with Nolan. Fortunately, Ems is focused on her own undercover mission – something that involves using Jack and Charlotte's children to get at Victoria – and had little time for small talk.

"You expect me to admit to pilfering files from the Graysons while standing in their front hall?" Nolan blusters as he slips into Conrad's office. Seriously, the man is supposedly a master criminal and he can't afford a lock?

"No, idiot. Tell Emily how you feel about her."

"Really? You're going to lecture me on loving Ems?" Nolan hisses. "Pot, this is kettle. I'd like to remind you we're both wearing basic black."

"At least Emily is well aware of where I stand. You claim to be just the best friend while secretly loving her as much as I do."

"And that bothers you?" Nolan asks, rounding the desk. It's partly to deflect Aiden's question, but there's also a part of him that genuinely wants to know the answer.

Nolan loves Emily deeply and knows she cares for him, but he doesn't have any illusions about her loving him romantically. At the same time, he loves Aiden and doesn't want to do anything that would damage their growing relationship. Pushing down his love for Ems is second nature now, so he has no problem continuing to do so. He'd rather sacrifice the hopeless to maintain the happiness he has.

"Why should it?" Aiden's voice sounds like he's smiling. "You love her, I love her. You love me, I love you. She loves you and she loves me, too. It's a bit like a children's rhyme." He chuckles.

"She doesn't love me like that," Nolan protests, his fingers busy on the keyboard of Conrad's laptop. "Not like she loves you, or Jack."

"Nolan, you're such an insecure boy sometimes," Aiden chides. "Emily may not have sex with you, but she trusts you and she respects you. Which to me means that loves you more than she ever cared for Grayson or Porter. You just have to understand that Emily may be brilliant at planning and scheming, but the obvious – sometimes she needs to have that pointed out to her."

.

* * *

.

Nolan pulled on a loose pair of cotton trousers, knotting the drawstring tightly. Emily handed him a clean shirt, one of his oldest and more comfortable. As he buttoned it up, she smoothed the soft linen over his shoulders, and then stood on tiptoes to kiss the back of his neck. He turned quickly and stole a kiss on the lips.

"Miss me, Ems?" he teased.

"I may have missed you." She admitted, her voice teasing. She kissed him more deeply, until Nolan pulled away with a sigh.

"Aiden said dinner was almost ready. I'd better go check on it," he said with a regretful smile. "You know how unreliable his timing can be."

Emily smiled back. "Oh yes, I'll never forget the truly blackened catfish. Or the thoroughly roasted lamb. Remind me, why do we let him cook?"

"Well, because you hate cooking and I'm even worse than he is. That and the fact that he looks so adorable in that apron."

Emily hummed her agreement, taking his hand to lead him from the room.

.

* * *

.

**Spring 2015**

Emily leads by the hand him up the stairs.

Nolan is dripping wet from the ocean. Half an hour ago, he had found Emily at the end of the Graysons' boardwalk and she had dragged him into the chill Atlantic surf, laughing and joyous. Her revenge is finally complete. Conrad is in jail and Victoria in ruins. Daniel is a shambles but Charlotte is safe with Jack and the baby Porter cousins.

Nolan had never seen Ems like this, smilling non-stop, splashing water around like a child. Her happiness was infectious and he found himself dancing with her, playing until the cold became too much and he dragged her from the ocean.

They collapse at the top of the steps, sprawling across the porch floor.

Nolan shifts onto his side, examining her in the cold moonlight. Emily's hair is dark with salt water, and strands of it stick to her face. He reaches out and gently brushes them away. her smile fades from a grin to a more thoughtful expression.

"Thank you, Nolan," she says.

"Any time, my dear," he declares. "Though perhaps next time give me time to shuck off the Berlutis."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. I mean all of this, my 'revenging'..." Her hand rises to stroke his wet hair out of his eyes. "I know how much it has cost you," she continues, her voice softer. "Hurt you. And yet you stood by me every time I needed you. Saved me when I didn't deserve it."

Nolan's protest was stopped by her fingers.

"I could never have done this without you. You gave me the support that I needed." She shifted until she was tucked tight against him. "I want you to know how much I needed what you gave me. Your belief in me. Your trust. You let me take everything."

Nolan found himself frozen in confusion, or maybe hope, as her hand smoothed down his hair and slid along his jaw.

"And I have wanted, for years, to let you know that if you want it, I will give you everything, too."

Nolan's breath stopped, but his heart raced.

"Ems?" he began. "I..."

"I know, Nolan," she said. "I love you, too."

Emily's lips were curved in a smile when they gently touched his.

.

* * *

.

"Dinner is served," Nolan announced, placing the final plate in front of Emily. "One lightly crisped filet of swordfish, with Persian rice and a green salad."

"That's not Persian rice," Aiden argued. "It's saffron risotto."

Emily laughed, poking the rice with her fork. "I think he's referring to the burned-on bits at the edges."

Nolan winked at her over Aiden's head, then dodged a flying napkin ring.

"It all looks delicious, Aiden," Emily said. "I'm sure it tastes even better."

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, until Nolan realized something was missing.

"I forgot the present I brought you two. Wait here!"

When he returned, Aiden and Emily were cheerfully bickering about something. Their banter died away as he placed the decanter and an empty bottle on the table.

"Is that...?" Aiden asked.

"The one?" Emily looked equally shocked and proud.

"Stolen out from under the Greysons' noses at auction two days ago." Nolan announced proudly. "A little post-revenge kick in the teeth, I felt, taking the pride of their impounded cellar."

"Nicely done, mate," Aiden said. "Is it drinkable, or all shook up?"

"I took good care to ensure that it was ready to be uncorked tonight," Nolan said. "That's why I was gone the extra day."

"That was a long trip," Emily said. "I think we need a five day limit on all off-island travel. At least, when you go by yourself."

"Is that hint that you missed me, or that you want to come to New York next time I have business there?" Nolan asked. "Tired of your Caprisian paradise?"

"Never. Although I would like to see Charlotte and the babies," she admitted.

"Emily's having baby thoughts..." Aiden leered at Nolan as he passed him a wine glass. "You want to take that one, or shall I?"

Nolan put his hand to his chin, pretending deep consideration. "Well, if we're looking at genetic superiority, I do think that we should prioritize my genius over your merely above-average intellect. And on the topic of appearance, it's perfectly clear..."

"That my rugged good looks are a much better choice that your pointy blond..." Aiden gestured at Nolan's face.

Nolan stuck his tongue out at Aiden and was about to reply when Emily interrupted.

"Boys! Stop flighting and pour the wine." She walked around the table to them. Nolan ducked his head and noticed Aiden doing the same. In silence, they filled the glasses. "Good, now kiss and make up."

Aiden picked up two wine glasses and handed one to Nolan. "Pax?" His smile was sweet, making it clear that he took their insults as just good fun.

Nolan couldn't resist leaning over to capture those smiling lips in a brief kiss. "Pax."

"Pax." Emily stepped between them. She reached up a hand to each of their faces, bringing first Aiden, then Nolan, down for a quick kiss. "Peace, and my two best beloveds." She picked up her wine glass. "I'll drink to that."


End file.
